The present invention relates to an automatic transfer apparatus for loading and unloading a push car into and from an elevator.
For conveying a push car from one story of a building to another, it has been a common practice to load an elevator with a push car and unload it by hand. Inefficiency is caused and hard labor is attendant upon this work. Furthermore, the work is attended with danger.